dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx SEASON II: Kenshiro vs Toriko
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! Two famous fisticuffs badasses, one who went through a nuclear holocaust, and another with a savage personality/Appetite. Which kungpao badass will send their opponent to space (Literally!)??? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! '' X! '' Beginning After Raoh's final defeat against Kenshiro, he wandered from place to place trying to find a worthy opponent that is also beyond par with his traitor sibling... Kenshiro: If there is a powerful foe out there... I challenge you... As Kenshiro did what he could to find a worthy opponent, but all failed. Kenshiro eventually thought of giving up. That is, until he found a young man with long Cyan hair, and was chewing at some beef. There's no mistaking anything. He is indeed a worthy opponent; One of the Four Legendary Kings himself; Toriko. Toriko: Oi. You should check this stuff out, man. Kenshiro rarely ate anything during his mission from God. He slapped the meat out of Toriko's hands. Toriko: OI! I was eating that! O-ho-ho, you're gonna get it now, dude! Kenshiro: Good. At least you'll now know what Hokuto Shin Ken is... Toriko: Bring it, dude! The Fight '' HERE WE GOOO!! '' Kenshiro knew from the getgo, Toriko's Pressure Points lie SQUARELY in his gut, but he won't let him get there any easily... Kenshiro tried to do an Axe Kick, but Toriko caught it without even seeing it coming! He then grasped the leg, and spun so hard and so fast, Kenshiro was forced out of the Resturaunt in record time. This didn't deter him though. He easily got up before Toriko did a Cooking Punch at Kenshiro, who countered it with his own fist. This was his chance. Kenshiro punched Toriko where the Stomach is, and pushed in, HARD. Toriko grit his teeth as Kenshiro was breaking into his abs... He then did a 100-Nail Gun to cease Kenshiro's pushing... Kenshiro then pulled off his 100 Crack Fist, countering Toriko's punches... Toriko: Holy crap, man! You're awesome! Kenshiro: And you're not. You're just a Hungry, Fat King who hides obesity for pure, reckless power... Toriko: What are you- !!! As Kenshiro found that Toriko's arm muscles increased in size, Kenshiro found a new pressure point... Toriko: Heh! You're creamed now! Kenshiro: Pursue your evidence. Toriko: With pleasure! Infinite NAIL PUNCH!!! As Toriko punched the crap out of Kenshiro, the latter blocked, trying to find a weak spot, but... Toriko's hypothetical hands became knives, or at least fingers that cut Kenshiro to ribbons... And yet, The Hokuto Shin Ken Practicioner felt no pain... Kenshiro caught both arms, and snapped them, rendering Toriko's most powerful attacks useless... Kenshiro finally fought back by using one of his techniques... He grabbed both of Toriko's ears, as Kenshiro uttered the following words: Kenshiro: If you were a giving, caring person you claim to be, I wouldn't have many tools to destroy you. However, I have to digress on such a matter... OMAEWAMOUSHINDEIRU... Any last regret? Toriko then threw a punch so hard, it disrupted Kenshiro's body, but it didn't matter... PSWWWWWWW!!! Toriko didn't have three seconds to respond. Thus he became one with the night sky itself. Kenshiro: Your overthetop moves make you unaware the reality of the ability to die. Indeed, I almost died fighting Raoh... Ken then walked out of the place as he had it with the stupidity known as the Gourmet World... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: SURE, TORIKO'S FUN AND ALL, BUT NO MATTER WHAT, DON'T SCREW WITH THE WHITE FIST! THE WINNER IS KENSHIRO! Kenshiro is from HOKUTO NO KEN, owned by SHONEN JUMP. Toriko is from the series of the same name, owned by SHONEN JUMP. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:BMHKain Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant